Spyro Adventure in time
by Silver the Wolfdragon
Summary: A sequal to Another legend not good at summerys please R&R rating is up for language lemon violance mainly what all rated M stories have
1. Chapter 1

Ok so i'm first going to say thanks for the reveiws on Another legend glad you all liked it and hope you all enjoy this story just as much.

Disclamer i own nothing but the characters i made and thanks to Spyroz for letting me use his o.c in the story

Spyro An adventure in time.

"After that last fight with that pesky dragon and his friend i swear i will have revenge for what happened." A figure had said incased in shadow its voice dark and evil.

"But Sir how do you intend on getting back at the dragon and his friends?" Another asked him with curiousness in his voice.

"That is a good question lucky for you though i had it all planned out before hand you'll see how i'll get back at him all in time."

"Alright sir i just hope your right and if it comes to it you could always have others go after him right?"

"Yes that is correct." He hissed " but for now lets see how my plan goes for that purple punk."

**Chapter 1 A change in time**

It was a warm day in the dragon realms and Spyro was off relaxing from the stress of taking care of Fireblaze as he and Sparks were laying in some grass as Spyro felt it slightly tickel him

"Taking care of Fireblaze has been some hard work for me and Cynder." Spyro said to Sparks.

" Yeah your telling me purple boy your son thinks i'm not a dragonfly like a bug or something." He said back Spyro couldn't help but laugh at Sparks When suddenly a strong breeze blew as Spyro felt a few peices of grass come out of the ground and hit him he smiled to himself.

" Hey Spark is it me or do you sense something worng?" He asked

" Uh buddy i'm not a sense i'm a runner." Spyro let out a sigh as a portal open Spyro than got up and wondered where the portal led to.

"Sparks you stay here i'll be back." He than stepped though the portal not knowing where it would take him it had seemed like forever before he final landing on a hard peice of ground when he looked around curiously and than looked at the sky which seemed to keep its normal color as he continued walking he saw a flashback of something as he tried to shake it off

"_Where am i this place seems familler but i know i've never been here." _He thought to himself as he looked up seeing two dragons one a complete blue colorwith a bit of silver on its scales the other looked like a mix of Spyro and Cynder but Spyro was unsure who they were as he slowly approached them seeing their full hight the taller one looked down at him a bit and than at the blue one.

"um i hope i'm not interruping anything but can you tell me where i am?" He asked kindly

" Your in the dragon realms." Says the male as he lets out a sigh " i knew it my age is getting to me."

"Oh come on now you know its not if it was i wouldn't notice that purple dragon eather."

He sighs " Yeah i guess your right on that Kida."

Spyros eyes went wide eyed at hearing the name as he looked at them both

" Your not the Kida that Naloth and Saphira had are you?" Spyro asked

She sighed but smiles. "I am the very same one Spyro and if you don't recognize whos been looking at you than i'm amazed."

"Wait you mean that." Fireblaze smiled and hugged Spyro " I don't know how your here though father it can't be possable."

What do you mean son?"

"Well your not around nor is Cynder Naloth or Saphira."

Spyro went wide eyed and looked horrifed by what he had just learned and heard

" Its a shame really i really still am unsure of things though." He lifted his head up but only to be tackeled to the ground but a white dragon who looked down at him smileing and than kissed him "Well Blaze its good to see you didn't go anywhere."

"Now love why would i you know i wouldn't leave you for any other dragon and you know that Keena." as he kissed her back nuzzeling her softly.

Ok first chapter done for you all sorry i decided to change things up a bit so please R&R and give me some ideas on what you may want to happen in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know its been almost a month sense I last updated and sorry I've been trying to keep up in school while figuring out new ideas.

Chapter 2 the truth is found out.

Disclaimer I own nothing but my ocs which are on my profile Keena belongs to Spyroz.

Spyro watched his son with a female he didn't know as he looked uncertain but just watched remembering how he and Cynder were. He than turned to Kida and sighed about to say something but Just than he heard a small beat of wings as he looked over to see two silver dragons laying a few feet away.

"Well would you look at that looks like I'm not the only one to be brought here" He walked up to the two dragons both appeared to be males as he smiles to himself wondering who the other silver was. He than backed away senescing something. As the two silvers opened their eyes they looked around and than at each other as they both thought.

"_Who the hell is this other dragon and why am I here?"_

One turned to Spyro and spoke. "Well Spyro strange to see you around here who is that next to you?"

Kida approaches the silver curiously as her eyes widened inn shock "Blaze I don't mean to cut your love feast short but I think you should come take a look at this dragon."

Fireblaze looked over at Kida and tried getting up as he growled seeing Keena having him pinned as he raises a claw to her neck and cheek stroking it. " Now love you know now isn't the time." He sees Keena smile and feels a tail rubbing his body as he lets out a growl of love as he whispers to her. "Alright you win just let me see who this dragon is first."

Keena lets Fireblaze up as he stretches his wings and walks next to Kida and also looks at the dragon

"Well how strange something must be wrong here if we both have the same thing happening to us."

"Yes I know." They see Spyro walk next to the silver dragon " you two should now recognize us." The silver gave him a look

"Naloth I think its time you figure out who these are." Kida almost went into teqars hearing her fathers name as she rushes and embraces him tightly. " If your wondering these are our children we have in our time we're in the future where they're older."

" I see." He wraps a gentle wing around his daughter " its ok I'm here now."

"I hope you don't mind me going off for a quick flight my wings need some air as he walked next to Keena

" Don't worry son we'll be fine." He gives him that look showing he knows what he's up to but keeps quiet

Fireblaze and Keena started walking off before spreading their wings off to somewhere peaceful.

**Meanwhile.**

"We got everything in place just tell us when and we'll attack.

Perfect now they will pay for what they did.

**With Cynder.**

She sighed deeply wondering where Spyro was as she took care of the younger Fireblaze . She looked up hearing a buzzing noise and looked to see Sparks.

:"Cynder Spyros gone somewhere.

" Oh Sparks wherever he is I know he can take care of himself."

" No this is different Cynder a strange portal opened and he went though it but it looked so similar to our surroundings.

She sighs more "Sparks have you been around the aroma and hallucinating flowers again?"

Huh wait WHAT well ok maybe I have I'm not sure"

Alright show me where you two were."

Alright sorry again for the long update but I'm slowly working on this please R&R and if you think I should up the rating tell me that as well


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with another chapter for those who've been waiting though this may get strange at some parts hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclamer I own none of the Spyro characters nor the games I only own my OCs Keena is Spyroz thanks again and others who will be introduced I got permission from as well**

**Chapter 3 an unexpected turn**

**Sparks had soon shown where him and Spyro had been as Fireblaze start to squirm trying to break out of his mother grip.**

"**My my Blaze what's with you today?" Fireblaze looked up at his mother and lightly used his still young and small fangs to lightly bite into her front forearm. She growled a bit and dropped him as he did a glide down to the ground.**

"**Damn Blaze you got some sharp fangs."**

**Fireblaze than walked a bit farther ahead as his eyes glowed a strange color as a portal opened.**

"**Well would you look at that Sparks looks like blaze found the entrance to the portal."**

"**I think that's the first time I've ever seen a hatchling open a portal by itself Cynder."**

**Just than a strange black smoke appeared from no where and an evil laugh could be heard. The voice spoke its voice cold and shows only to serve its master.**

"**Well well look at that I found what I've been searching for you better hand over that small hatchling or else."**

"**If you think I'm handing my son to some stranger than you can forget that I won't let you." Cynder growled**

"**Fine have it your way than." The figure jumped from the black smoke and showed it was a female black flame dragoness.**

"**Who are you?" Cynder asked in an annoyed tone.**

"**if your that curious to know I'll be glad to tell you my name is Razia and I am a somewhat old friend of Spyros."**

"**I see but why are you here for than?"**

**Razia grins in an evil way. "I'm here for this." Just than more black smoke covered the area as Cynder coughed. Her vision finally cleared when she realized Fireblaze was gone her eyes widened as anger and sorrow filled her "BLAZE" she slammed her claws hard into the ground and started to cry.**

**Where Razia is**

"**Master I have the young hatchling that you wanted me to find."**

"**Good now Spyro will be sure to come after his son."**

**With Spyro**

**Fireblaze got a strange feeling and growled Keena hold up something's not right I need to go see my father about it."**

"**Alright love I'll come along with you"**

**A few minutes later Fireblaze and Keena reached Spyro and the others as he falls to the ground as Keena and Spyro catch him "Son what's wrong?"**

"**its my younger self from your time I've been captured and taken somewhere and you know if my younger self dies than I'll be gone as well."**

"**Yes son I know I'll go after them myself."**

" **I don't think so Spyro your going to need help from us." Said Naloth.**

"**He's got a point there Spyro." Said the silver dragon who now showed some wounds which couldn't be seen before.**

"**Well it looks like you will need all the help you can get." A figure said " I mean not to intrude but I heard what's going on with Fireblaze and the ones you are after I know some information about them."**

"**Alright but first who are you and why do you care about my son?" Spyro asked**

" **My name is Skynight and as for why I care about your son is because I am one who is always there for a fellow dragon." Skynight steps out from the shadows and shows he's a red dragon. " Now we need to make a plan and quick.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish to give a thanks to Draganta for his review**

Chapter 4 making plans and a change

**Disclamer **I own NONE of the Spyro characters I own my OCs Keena belongs to Spyroz Skynight and Razia are my friends characters I don't own them.

Cynder had quit crying after a long period of time but rage soon filled her as she rethought about what happened She than got up and walked to the exsact place where Fireblaze had stood. Thinking she sniffed the air trying to find a scent of Razia but couldn't smell anything.

"Damn it no scent of her looks like I'll have to find a different way of how to seek her out."

With Spyro and others

"So what is our plan going to be Skynight?" Spyro asked curiously

"Well in order to find where the hideout is in this time we need to find a trail or something like it to find Fireblaze."

Naloth had let out a small snort and walked off from where the others were as the silver fallowed him

"Naloth what's wrong with you you'd never got out like that even though I barely know you I still know something is bugging you."

"What's bugging me is my best friends child gone in my own time but something tells me that Fireblaze won't be the only one who was kidnapped just watch Kida for me I'm going off somewhere to think."

"Alright and if you need to speak with me Naloth just call me Aurican I'll always be here to help you out."

"Thanks I'll have to remember that."

Naloth walked along a nearby path thinking deeply as he sighed and raised his head and looked at something. He stood still but in a battle stance 

"Naloth how good to finally meet you face to face." Said a voice Naloth didn't recognize

Naloth let out a growl " Just who are you?" He asked.

"What a surprise you don't remember an old friend of yours maybe my form will remind you." Razia steps out from the shadows where she was hiding.

"Well now Razia looks like you've changed from when we last saw each other why are you here?"

"I'm here for my own reasons and if you don't stay out of my way you will die".

"So you think well let me tell you I'm not moving so try to kill me."

"Fine Naloth have it your way." She was about ready to attack when she heard a voice speak to her. "Razia wait don't fight him completely he could be a valuable part of our plan as well change him." Razia glared at Naloth and smiled evilly as she held her claw in the air and smoke formed blinding Naloth as he felt something sharp go into his back as he let out a roar of pain.

With Spyro

"Did you guys hear that?" Kida asked.

"I heard something but its probably nothing to worry about Kida." Spyro said as he heard her make a low growl.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and see if it is or not or did you forget my fathers out there what if something happened to him?"

"Kida listen I'll go see if I can find Naloth you need to stay here with the others for the plan." Aurican said

"I'm coming with you no matter what you say he's my father after all.."

"Alright Kida but just be careful I wouldn't want you getting hurt any."

Aurican and Kida both fallowed the trail where Naloth had been at as they looked around curiously but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just as they were about to walk off they heard something Kida somehow feel after hearing the nosie.

"KIDA whats wrong?"

"it's the same thing that's with Fireblaze someones been around and has us captured."

Just as Kida said this Naloth appeared from a tree and landed in front of them and snarled. His body was a jet black color his eyes blood red his scales talons and horns all had grown.

Kida weakly looked up and growled softly as Razia stood next to Naloth holding the younger Kida.

Rage started to fill Aurican as he roared." YOU BASTERD LET HER GO THIS INSTANT."

"Kida stumbled but managed to get up as she lunged at Razia out to be knocked back by her tail and knocked back to where she was and knocked out. Naloth than stepped forward Aurican just glared at Naloth with anger

"What happened what did they do to you?"

"That's for only me to know." Razia answered.

Naloth went into another fighting stance glaring darkly at Aurican. As he jumped at him Aurican doged and grabbed Naloth paws and held him on his back.

"Snap out of it Naloth this isn't you your being controlled." Naloth let out a growl as he kicked Aurican into a tree which broke upon impact. He got up and swung his tail dangerously he looked at Razia as Naloth was charging at him Aurican used his tail to slug Naloth right in the side of the face causing a mark and dark red blood to show. Aurican held up his claws in a spell like way and muttered.

" Guardians of light lend me your power to stop this evil with in Naloth." After he said those words a large ball of light appeared in his claw he held it there for a few seconds before it split into a half as Aurican thrusted one half at Naloth and aimed carefully for Razia. The one thrusted at Naloth hit him right in the chest as he fall to the ground. Razia on the other hand managed to avoid the attack with Kida still in her claws.

" You all will not survive next time we meet.

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and sorry for any mis spelt words my spell check doesn't seem to be working right or something but please R&R


	5. Chapter 5 A strange feeling

**Hey i'm finaly back with a chapter for about a month sorry for the wait**

**Disclamer i own nothing in this story but my ocs Keena belongs to Spyrozs Sky Razia are characters my friends let me use and Luna is guard of the twilights oc and a warning to anyone under 13 this chapter will contain ALOT of romance in it you've been warned**

**Chapter 5 a strange feeling**

Naloth looked at Aurican and Kida as he held his head with a slight groan. He looked around into a bunch of trees hearing something as he walks closer to the sound as a green flash was seen . Naloth fallowed the flash of green he saw but before he knew it he was pinned on the ground with a green dragoness ontop of him as he looked up at her with a grin as he thinks to himself.

"_ Wow she's cute."_

Aurican looked at the dragoness than at Naloth as hewalked next to Kida with a small chuckel as they watched.

"Well whats a handsom and strong male like yourself doing around in these parts? the female asked him curiously as she fluttered her eyes in a flirty way.

" i uh i was taking a walk." He replyed uncertinly.

" oh come on i know theres more to it than that i can see it in your eyes." She raised a claw to his cheek and creses it gently causeing Naloth to purr softly.

" Uh sis i think we should get out of here soon i think are going to heat up between these two and i don't want to be around to see it when that happens."

Kida lets out a giggle and nods as her and Aurican start to walk back to where the other were.

" Alright i'll tell you more about why i was around here i was going on a walk but someone ended up shooting some sort of beam at me and turned me evil and i somehow got turned back to normal."

" Awww you poor thing well theres no need to worry now." She creses his cheek again as she looks down into his eyes.

"Can i ask you what your name is i'm sure its something good for a cute dragoness like you."

"My name is Luna and thanks for the compliment big guy your not to bad looking yourself.I think your eyes the most beautiful ones i've ever seen before."

" Thanks Luna i'm Naloth and your eyes are also beautiful." They both blush a bit as Luna nuzzels Naloth a bit in a loving way. Naloth purrs more at you as she giggles a bit.

"Well someone seems to be getting into a good mood she looks down with another giggle. She places her claws on his chest and holds him there.

Back with the others

A few minutes later Aurican and Kida show up both with a smile.

so how did everything go you two?" Skynight asked curiously

" It went alot different than what i thought it would."

"you both look like you've been though alot recently mind telling up whats been going on?"

" It was Naloth he wasn't himself he was being controled by some sort of power but thnks to Aurican he freed him of that."

" I see you both rest your wounds should heal soon."

Fireblaze looks over at Keena with a grin as she nods in agreement to him.

" I hope you both can pardon our departure for awhile me and Keena are going out hunting for some food.

"Alright you guys be careful." says Spyro.

"Yes father we will don't worry and Aurican where is Naloth right now?"

" Hes umm how can i put this without giving anyone a bad image oh hell forget it hes pinned under a green female."

Keena giggles as Fireblaze turns as he blushes not looking at the others. " Thank you Aurican. Keena and Fireblaze start to walk along a different path than Naloth had took as he wispers to Keena.

"So what do you say we continue where we left off love?"

"Oh blaze you naughty dragon you but you know i love it when your like that." She smiles and pushes Fireblaze on his back as she nuzzels him in a loving way continuiously.

"Oh Keena." He smile and kisses her passtionitly as he wraps his front forearms around her pulling her close to him as he hums and purrs.

"Oh blaze your built so well all of your body is." she smiles and lays her head against his chest and listens to him purr softly.

Back with Luna and Naloth.

" So Luna what exsactly do you plan on doing sense i'm pinned?"

" Oh quite a few things handsome but you'll have to wait and see." she leans her head down and licks a bit of Naloths neck as he purrs more. Luna smiles as she lays her lower body on Naloths and moves it softly cause both of them to moan softly in pleasure from the feeling.

"Luna should we go somewhere privet for whatever it is your thinking?"

" Nope theres no need to hun plus i don't care who sees anyways."

End of chapter

and i'm ending it here for good reasons you'll see in the next chapter i'll update sooner next time


	6. Chapter 6 A day to remember

**Hey I'm back for this chapter finally been on writers and detail block so hope you enjoy reading this chapter**

**Disclamer:** I own none of the Spyro characters only my Ocs Keena belongs to Keena the dragonette and others are my friends which they wanted

_**WARNING**_

**This chapter is going to contain hard romance and very detailed lemon if you don't like it you don't have to read.**

**Chapter 6: A day to remember.**

Keena looked up at Fireblaze waiting for him to do something as his tail started to rub my back. Keena would let out a louder purr as she rised one of her claws and traveled along Fireblazes body and stopped right between his hind legs.

"So big boy what are you gonna do since you are on your back?"

Keena asked looking at him with an evil glare but to him he knew that She was playing. He looked back at her and slightly chuckled, giving her a reply:

"What am I going to do? You'll see soon love."

Keena shoke her head at him and says in a silly tone of voice.

"You and your surprises."

Keena began to rub her paw slowly between Fireblazes hind legs as she brought her tail over and started to do the samething at the same place as well causing him to moan softly. Fireblaze watched her rub him as he closed his eyes feeling his body tighten and his Shaft starting to show as he blushed deeply. Keena grinned at what she saw:

"Well Fireblaze looks like its time for some real fun."

Fireblaze smiled Lovingly at Keena as she wrapped her tongue around his Shaft causing him to throw his head back moaning in pleasure. He than felt one of her claws rub his rearhole slowly, she grinned evily as she started to thrust that claw into Fireblazes rearhole making him moan loudly in pleasure. Keena started to thrust her claw in harder and faster in as she kept it at a rythem with it. A smile would come across her face as she started to move her tongue around he shaft. Keena than took her claw out of Fireblazes rearhole and moved over onto him so that her muzzle was over it she then thrusted her tongue into the slit. At the sametime she would rub his Shaft moving that paw up and down on it...As she took in the sweet taste of his insides thrusting her tongue the deepest as she could get it to possably go, moving it around inside of him the inner walls of him tasting so good to her. Fireblaze let out a roar of pleasure feeling her tongue in him wiggling around making him go nuts with an overload of lust, while she masterbated him. After a few minutes she would stop and look at him, her eyes full of lust as well.

"Hey Fireblaze... I'm ready for you seed now."

Fireblaze nods and makes a gesture to tell her to continue for abit longer, also saying:

"I know you are love and I am ready to give it to you just give me your all."

Keena purrs and smiles as she starts to move her paw like crazy on Fireblazes hardened and throbing shaft as her tongue could feel his seed getting close to shooting out. Keena smiles and opens her muzzle abit waiting for it to shoot into her mouth and on her snout as she kept moving her paw like crazy. Fireblaze moans hard feeling his body tighten like mad as he feels his seed shoot out of his shaft throwing his head back once again but with a low growl of pleasure, as he pants and watches her take some of his lovely seed in and lets the rest of it hit their bodies.

"Hows that for love Fireblaze?"

"Not to bad... Now let me repay the favor."

Keena lets out a small sexy growl and grinned as She layed on her back waiting for him to mount her. Fireblaze smiled as he got up and slowly walked over to where she was laying he lifts an eyebrow as he sees that she started to wave her tail makng her shake her scaliy hide at him. Spreading her hindlegs exposing her wet and tender slit. He walked up behind her and lifts his paw and rubs her gentely before, looking down at her with a grin and gently lays his body on hers as his sheath started to move around her tailhole causing her to moan from Fireblaze teaseing her with a giggle.

"Hey... Come on babe no teaseing me you know I want that beautiful Shaft of your's in me."

Fireblaze just smiled at her with a nod as he slowly thrusted his Shaft into her causing her to moan and exhale deeply and arches her back. Fireblaze kept thrusting slow for abit before increasing his speed in his rythem and and spooke through his moans:

"OH...Keena...your...insides...are...so...nice."

Keena giggled at his words as her hind legs locked around Fireblaze causing him to have his full shaft inside of her as they both moaned in pleasure. Fireblaze soon felt a part of his body throb as he knew what it was. He grinned as he felt his warm seed spew out inside of her as he pants with a smile as he felt it overflow out of her and also onto his shaft. Fireblaze smiled as he panted, he felt something slide into his rearhole and shivered in pleasure.

"Aww... whats wrong big guy you can't have all the fun with my insides I need some with your's too."

Fireblaze just laughed as he felt her back paws rubbing against his with them both knowing that this day would be one to remember.

END OF CHAPTER

ok sorry for the detail and all that but hope you all liked it if you read please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7 an uneexspected event

**Hey I'm back finally again sorry for taking so long to update the story I just couldn't think of a way to continue it until no so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclamer I own nothing in this story but my o.c Aurican Skynight Razia and Keena are my friend's oc.s and I got their permission to use them.**

**Chapter 7 A bad happening.**

"**Razia report to me NOW."**

**After a few moment Razia had come into her masters lair. " You wanted to see me master?"**

" **Yes I did I saw your last attempts at trying to captrue one of the dragons and failed so there fore I am going to give you another task set a trap for the one they call Blaze."**

" **Will do Sir."After their romantic time Fireblaze and Keena finally awoke again in each others arms.**

" **Come on love we should get back to the others before they worry about us." Keena Said with a smile**

" **Yes we should and so we shall." They both get up stretching their wings as they start walking towards where the others are as Fireblaze looks around feeling something wrong as he continues to walk. He soon feels something strange under his talons. The ground starts to shakes beneath him as he feels himself fall into something." Ok I don't know where this came from but I'm getting out of here right now"**

" **I don't think your going anywhere boy your coming with me and that's final""BLAZE"" if you want your so called lover back come and try to find me at my hide out if you dare to."" you'll pay for this whoever you are"**

**Keena than starts to run back to the others panting a bit worried rushing though." Keena what's wrong you don't look so well. Kida noticed**

" **I'm find it's Blaze I'm worried about he got captured by someone and I don't know who he said to meet him at his hideout"" I think I know who that is but I'd have to come along to make sure don't worry Keena your mate will be fine."**

**As night time started to fall they all started to head out looking for the hideout which they soon noticed something strange." Wait something isn't right here I know it it's bad vibes of some sort"" All the more reason to get in there"**

**Mean while as the others walked Naloth was looking for Luna who had run off somewhere he soon felt something slide against his tail as he shivered with a small smile."**

" **Well someone seems to like the taste of me quite a bit."Naloth says as he starts to tease Luna in his own ways**

" **Hey you know I can't resist when you do that." She replyed tackeling him to the ground lightly biting on his neck.**

" **Hey wait I feel something isn't right here"" oh I'm sure your just feeling a bit nervious because your around me."**

**Naloth let's out a small sigh and looks up at Luna. " Well maybe I am a bit but still I think we should check it out just to be sure."**

**As they both got up Naloth felt a slight different as he started to walk with Luna in the same direction the others were heading. They soon encountered each other." Well you were gone awhile I see." Aurican said teasingly.**

" **Ok I was but not that much is everything ok?"**

" **No I'm afrid not your son was also kidnapped in this world by someone I might know."" This is getting out of hand so many getting captured."**

**As they all approached the lair and entered they were greeting by a large maze." ok this isn't like anywhere I've been where the hell are we?" Naloth said" Honestly wish I knew my friend. "Skynight said.**

**As they continued their talons clicking on the stone floor. They soon came to a stone door pushing it open with Fireblaze trapped in an electrical bars surrounding him." So you fools decided to show hiuh lets see how brave you are now."He presses a button as electricity starts to shock Fireblaze as he let's out a roar of pain." Still think you can fight me with your friend's life on the line?"**

" **Listen whoever you are you don't need to do this it isn't right whoever your working for you can stop and change I know you can I belive you can." Naloth said in a somewhat sad tone.**

" **What do you know?"Naloth just looked at him saddened " I may not know you vbut everyone is good you just need to beliv in yourself."The figure grabs his head and gorwls loudly. " I can't take it anymore this is to much for me to take ANYMORE." He lets out a loud roar enough to break the bars on Fireblaze's cage as Keena and Skynight rush to him." I knew you could now who exactly are you?"**

" **They call me cobalt I am sorry for hurting your friend I hope you can forgive me." We can but you need to not hurt anyone eles only if needed now lets go find whoever it was that captured my daughter.**

**And that's the end of the chapter if it sucks sorry haven't writen for sometime please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8 preparing for a final fight

**Hey guys I know it's been forever sense I've updated exams for school and everything else I'll try my best to update better.**

**Disclamer. **I own no characters in this but my ocs which are listed in my profile all others are from the game or my friends which I got permission from them to use.

Chapter 8 preparing for a true fight

Spyro and the others had returned to their base for more plans on what to do next. Blaze was recovering from his bad shocks and Cobolt was blaming himself for it even though he knew he meant not to do it he still felt like he should've done something not so cruel. Skynight and Spyro were talking soon after about what should be done.

" Well in our condition we can't fight we're not strong enough to take whoever is taking others is but once we do we'll know what to expect and do but for now we should my guess is prepare for the best and practice our fighting styles." Skynight had said a bit unsure.

" I understand that but I think when it's all of us against one we'll have a fair chance at victory." Spyro said almost in a calm voice.

Naloth heard the conversation and sighed to himself just shaking his head. " Spyro I know your strong but even those who are strong can be defeated so I think it would be in all of our best interest to stay here and train at least than we know we may actually have a chance."

Spyro just sighed and walked off stretching soon going to go lay down somewhere Naloth than looked at Skynight with a slight grin.

" I think we pissed him off a bit." Naloth let out a slight chuckle at his comment.

" well if we did he'll forgive us eventually if not than well we didn't." he smiled to Naloth after saying that.

Everyone had soon appeared to be asleep all but Spyro he couldn't sleep something was on his mind. He soon got up and walked to a nearby lake and sighed really unsure what was with himself

" Why did I act like such a fool today I shouldn't have done that they were right I'm not strong enough on my own no one truly is." He said with a sigh seeing his reflection from stars shine in the water. Spyro soon snapped out of his thoughts as he heard something behind him as he sensed the strangers approaching with his back turned he heard something like swords being swung at high speed senescing one was about to hit him and the second one not far behind Spyro reacted on instinct and used his tail and back claws grabbing the strangers and their weapons they was carrying as he did a roll still on land and tossed the strangers into the water. He had than seen a tint of a sword and backed away from the lake with a bit of curiosity and went wide eyed seeing Aurican and Naloth in the water both slightly with annoyed glances at him as they both got back on land slowly approaching Spyro their eyes showing sings of annoyance. Both of them stopped and looked at each other with a laugh.

" Your good Spyro we weren't expecting you to be so instinctive though did you really have to throw us in the water? I mean it's the middle of the night and it's not the warmest." Naloth said slightly playfully.

Aurican just chuckled and playfully said back to Naloth " Think he should see how warm it is? "

Spyro shifted slightly backing away a bit hearing Auricans words " Hey now guys come on I didn't know it was you both I'm sorry for what happened."

Naloth chuckled softly. " And here we were training you for sneak attacks guess we know how capable you are on them now."

Spyro nodded to him with a yawn as he walked over to the edge of the lake looking down he felt two tails lightly push against his body Spyros tail curled with the two tails as he again rolled but this time the two other dragons were ready and also did a roll pulling Spyro in after them. All three of them were underwater but something felt different where they were none of them could figure it out Aurican gave a grin and used his front paws to Pin down Naloth and using his hind legs to pin Spyro both dragons seemed not to struggle for breath though Naloth grabbed hold of Auricans front forearms lightly with his fangs causing him to let go and Spyro managed to flip him Aurican soon got back to his feet the mark where Naloth bit into him not showing Spyro soon swam at Naloth who had ducked under Spyro and punched him in the chest only to feel a fist hit his chest Spyro had swam up a bit shaking his head deciding that the child's play was over Aurican and Naloth soon felt electrical impulses throughout their bodies as both realized Spyro was using his electric breath Naloth made a grin using a mixture of fire and a strange type of crystal breath that hit Spyro directly as the impulses stopped Naloth took the chance to go help Aurican as he reached a paw out to help him up he got flipped but landed on all fours pushing Aurican away with his hind paws.

" I'm having fun and all but aren't you both kind of wondering where we are?" Spyro asked curiously.

" we both have but if it helps with our fighting skills let it continue." Naloth and Aurican both said soon pulling out their swords.

" Alright than hey wait I'm unarmed." Spyro said as he thought of a strange gun which appeared in his paws both Naloth and Aurican went wide eyed. " oh shit."

Spyro chuckled softly. " now who's got the upper hang?." Naloth and Aurican looked at each other and decided upon a plan Aurican swam behind Spyro creating a slight diversion as Naloth moved quickly and rolled under Spyros front forearms and upper cutted the gun from his grasp which disappeared before it even hit the ground. Soon the three dragons started feeling slightly warmer like the water was getting warmer all three growled to themselves and looked down seeing the seafloor open up and magma raise slowly." this may seem obvious but just in case it's not I say we all get out of here before we're fried." Spyro said seriously All three dragons started swimming towards the surface of the water but something stopped them when they were almost there.

" great a barrier this isn't good." Naloth said softly. The heat soon grew to intense for the three dragons to handle as one by one they all passed out falling down to the pool of magma waiting below. When all three of them awakened they let out groans of pain trying to figure out if they were still alive Skynight soon entered the room where the three dragons were and inspected all of them as he shook his head.

" you three are lucky to be alive if it wasn't for Fireblaze risking his tail to save you you'd all be dead but seeing as how he did manage to save you in time you all made it out alive but with very bad burns the only reason Fireblaze didn't is because he is so used to fire and warm heat and me knowing how to heal with herbs."

Spyro just looked at Skynight truly unable to say anything just his eyes shifted a bit to see two swords hung on a wall thinking to himself. "_ at least our training for the final fight is complete." _

As time slowly went by they all slowly managed to heal from their burns but the scars would show forever on their bodies but soon they decided a different way of training using magic to protect themselves from any cuts or possible deaths within a few hours the others had their training with each other done and the whole gang was ready to head out for what could be ether the end of them all or a new hope for the future. When they stepped out they all saw a dark cloud hanging over a huge fortress. They all walked to where the fortress had been before the sky becoming darker as they came closer and the ground becoming colder as Spyro stepped forward facing the group he said.

" If any of you are scared of fighting or don't think you can go through with this you are more than free to back out now if you desire because after this there's no turning back."

Spyro waited for anyone to move out of the group but no one did they all stayed still and showed sings of determination as they all held their stances and decided to enter the fortress.

**Alright hope you all enjoyed the length and grammar and well whatever else in this chapter any ideas on what to see feel free to throw them at me in a review and tell me what you think flames are gladly accepted**


	9. Chapter 9 A final fight

**It appears me being busy never ends anyways I'm on spring break for the week so I might catch up on the lack of updates but I doubt it somehow anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 9 A final battle**

**Disclamer **I own No characters but my OC'S and other OC'S I got permission to use

As Spyro and the others stood outside of the castle not knowing they were being watched by someone as Fireblaze and Kida both became transparent for a moment they both let out a growl of annoyance.

"We need to get our younger self's back and quickly before anymore damage is done." Kida said worriedly as the others nodded.

They opened the gate trying to be as quiet as possible as they entered they looked around as they're claws tapped on the cold stone floor they now walked on the walls of the castle were dark and grim they all looked around in wonder as they saw swords and shield's as footsteps were heard and others in armor approached them with axes swinging them at the dragons but they all stepped back.

"So it's a fight they want do they? Well than I'll give them one." Skynight said with a grin and charged at the knights in armor ripping them to shreds without breaking a sweat.

"The hell kind of a challenge was that supposed to be anyways? It was way to simple." Skynight said in a somewhat annoyed tone of voice as they felt some of the castle shake as they quickly ran anyone who dared to try and hurt them with any kind of item they soon reached one place that seemed to be a dead end.

"hmm what to do now we've hit a dead end?" Naloth said

"Well here's one thing we can do."

Kida and Fireblaze stepped forward in front of the wall as they're paws glowed and they punched forward and the wall crumbled to nothing but what they saw on the other side was horrifying Computers and machines with all kinds of data on them.

"What is this place?" Spyro asked questionably.

"Spyro if I'm right this place is where the data from both Fireblaze and Kida have been transferred to." Cobalt.

"How right you are you betrayer." A female voice spoke and seemed very unhappy as Razia jumped from where she was standing and growled at them. "You fools actually thought you could make it though this fortress without fighting me than you were way wrong." Cobalt growled but Aurican held onto his shoulder pulling him back

"Razia if it's a fight you want you should come fight me if you have the nerve to that is the rest of you go on ahead I'll be fine."

The others nodded and took off as Naloth whispered "be careful son." They than made it to the top of the castle and saw where the younger Kida and Fireblaze were being held.

"Ok lets not be reckless here guys this is our only." Spyro stopped speaking as he realized Fireblaze and Kida and rushed to the cages trying to free their younger self's but as soon as they hit the cages they felt shocks go though them as they both went flying back panting.

"Wow now that was not fun at all.

"I must say you two are quite stubborn to come all the way up here just to rescue your younger self's from me but face it you both know you can't do anything you both were always weak and there's no denying it"

Kida growled deeply and charged at the figure only to be flung back into a wall as she groaned in pain. Fireblaze felt a rage grow in him as he ran at the figure as well being hit hard in the chest and being thrown right by Kida Naloth and Spyro both went wide eyed at the sight of their older children being hit and possibly dead

"just who are you? Naloth asked his breaths in pants showing that he was scared.

"I am the one they call Draco."

Naloth growled his eyes burning as flames showed and he roared and did a fast dash at Draco hitting him hard with his claws but not making a mark. Naloth went wide eyed as he felt Draco grab him by the neck and tighten his grip Spyro couldn't stand to see anyone else get hurt as he went and ran at Draco doing a slide under his hind legs and attacked him from underneath as Draco realized this and used his hind claws and slammed them down hard on Spyros chest as he roared out in pain both his and Naloth's vision blurred the younger Kida and Fireblaze couldn't bare to watch their older self's and their father's get killed but someone else as they both roared out in anger and said FATHER and somehow broke though the cages as metal went flying everywhere as they both growled something surrounding them as they moved faster than Naloth did before and clawed as Draco's foreleg which held Spyro down as they managed to move it off of Spyro. Draco than dropped Naloth to the cold stone floor and was going to finish him off before Fireblaze quickly rushed and grabbed Naloth and got back to Kida and Spyro the older versons of Kida and Fireblaze looked up weakly and smiled Draco after seeing Naloth wasn't there growled and felt something warm fall from one of his hind legs as he looked he saw it was blood and snarled.

"You damn little basterds of hatchlings are going to get it now."

The two hatchling stood ready to fight waiting for Draco to attack which he did as the young hatchling did a jump and used their little but very sharp claws to rip a piece of Draco's neck and chest off as he fell to his knees panting from the loss of blood Spyro approached him panting from his own loss of blood.

"you… shouldn't have done… what you did"

Spyro than collapses as the younger Fireblaze goes and tries to pick him up but can't suddenly a shadow moves over Fireblaze and Spyro as the young Fireblaze felt a solf paw pick him up as he looked seeing it was his older self carrying him and Spyro Kida went and picked up her younger self and her father with a smile softly nuzzeling he younger self wispering

"thank you little one you saved us all"

They all flew back to their small camp and rested Aurican was waiting back when they returned and somehow knew they'd be in hurting condition.

"Well they all did a wonderful job but somehow in the end the younger one's defeated him how is that possible?" Aurican asks.

"Its hard to say but I think seeing their older self's get hurt and almost die and also their father's the same way they just couldn't contain themselves and let lose some kind of power deep within them." Skynight responded

Once they had awoken they looked for a way back and finally found one as Naloth hugged Kida nuzzeling her gently and Spyro embraced Fireblaze.

"well I guess this is goodbye for us all than."

"It appears that way though thanks to you all the realms are once again safe and so are our future's we're so grateful be safe."

"We will be watch over the realms as well like we did."

Naloth and Spyro stepped into the portal and both came out in different places right where they disappeared at as Naloth held Kida in his arms and smiled

"It's time we get home so no more can go on."

**Well guys I'm sorry to say but… this story isn't over yet made you all think it was finished stick around I'll have more to come so please R&R flames are accepted also.**


	10. Chapter 10 Fireblaze's first time

**Well as I said at the end of the last chapter this story isn't over yet but it may get a bit confusing but please try to enjoy as I continue this also a warning before this chapter gets started this chapter is going to contain male on male if you don't like you don't have to read it and they're more than that in this chapter but for those that do read please enjoy**

**Chapter 10** Fireblaze's first time

**Disclamer **I own nothing in this story but my Oc's all others I got permission to use and mine are listed in my profile.

Years had passed sense the battle in the future realms with Draco Kida and Fireblaze were older now but the memories of what happened when they were young never left their minds they could still see the battle that raged so long ago they both learned to deal with it though now being in school their minds were focused on school only as they learned about their ancestors and different fighting styles that could be used the teacher than paired the dragons into groups of two and told them to train Fireblaze always seemed to get paired with a golden dragon who was know as Artican their height strength and abilities were equal. When the bell sounded for them to leave they all had grins of approval on their muzzles as they walked out of the room and Fireblaze felt a paw land on his shoulder he didn't have to turn he realized who the paw belonged to.

"Well Artican looks like we're still equal." Artican gave a chuckle removing his paw.

"Yes we are at least in fighting styles anyways." he giggled at his own comment.

The day was boring for them the rest of the day but once their school was over they had smiles showing sense it was a Friday most had no plans for the weekend as Artican caught up to Fireblaze who seemed to be walking a bit faster than normal."Hey no running away from me Blaze you know better." Artican teased him"Or what are you going to do hmm big boy?" Fireblaze grinned knowing what was going to happen next and quickly walked faster with a shrug.

" I knew you'd try to pounce on me Artican that's why I was expecting it and sped up."

"Than you know me to well I'm not doing this weekend would you like to hang out if your not busy?"

Fireblaze nodded with a pleasant smile showing it was a yes .

The rest of that day went on like normal as any other day Fireblaze went home did any homework he had to do and just relaxed the rest of the night as he sat on his bead with a sigh wondering. "_Why does everyone have a mate or they've mated before it just doesn't seem fair to me I've only had myself no one else."_ he laid on his back and closed his eyes as tiredness overcame him. When he awoke he realized it was morning and smiled softly to himself as he rolled out of his bed and stretched in front of a mirror and playful said to himself."Who's a hot sexy dragon." he giggled doing a few poses before slowly waking up and walked around a bit enough to keep his front and back forearms and legs looking strong before remembering what he had told Artican as he walked off towards where Artican lived and saw he wasn't home as he wondered and saw a note that read.

Dear Fireblaze.

Meet me by the lake I'll be waiting for you make sure your not to clean nether.

It took Fireblaze a moment to figure all of it out as he than got the idea or what he thought was as he walked to where the lake was and saw no sings of Artican as he stopped under a tree as he felt a presence and grinned bending down slightly and jumped into the tree with a smile.

"Still playing in trees are you Artican?" he let out a soft giggle.

"Now Blaze what makes you say that just because I'm in one doesn't mean I'm playing." Artican than grinned and tackeled Fireblaze out of the tree as they both hit the ground rolling but both stopped before hitting the water.

"I thought you said not to get to clean there must be a reason for that.""oh there is and you'll see what it is very soon."

The day went quite fast for the two dragon who kept messing around outside until the sun had set and it started to get darker

"We should be heading back it's getting dark." Artican said with a grin Fireblaze only nodded in agreement

Once they got back to Artican's place they stretched not feeling tired Fireblaze had his tail moving slowly swishing as he felt some of his muscles tighten he laid down hoping that they would untighten Artican saw him and smiled softly.

"looks like someone needs to relax I can sure help with that if you'd like Blaze."

Fireblaze gave a nod of happiness as he felt Artican walk over and place a paw on one of his tightened muscles and slowly began to rub it as Fireblaze let out a soft murr blushing slightly Artican heard the murr and grinned slightly as he continued to rub Fireblaze's tightened muscles as he felt them untighten from the massage but he noticed something in Artican's eyes that he never did notice before and was a bit confused as to what it was he felt Artican rub down his chest which cause Fireblaze to shiver in surprise and let out a deeper murr as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling he than felt something press against his muzzle as he opened his eyes and they went wide as Artican kissed him Fireblaze soon returned the kiss as he felt something poke out from his sheath and noticed it was his tip as he blushed deeply but saw Artican lick his muzzle and leaned in licking down Fireblaze's neck and chest as Fireblaze let out a soft moan of delight

"Well I see someone likes the feel of my tongue." Artican said playfully.

Fireblaze nodded. "Yes it feels really nice Artican."

"Fireblaze there's something I've been meaning to tell you sense we've noticed we had almost everything the same."

"What's that?" Fireblaze asked puzzled.

"Fireblaze I-I love you." Artican blushed deeply at his own words.

"Artican I don't know what to say it's a lot to take in but I've always been alone never had anyone to truly love." He felt Artican nuzzle him gently and lovingly.

"Hey it's ok Fireblaze I'm here now you don't have to be alone any longer." Artican said with a smile and kissed him deeply as they both held each other in their forearms. "so Blaze what do you say to a bit of fun?"

Fireblaze finally understood what the note meant by not to get to clean as he grinned and nodded. "I am always up for anything new to try"

Artican smiled softly and bent down to where Blazes tip was and licked at it which caused Fireblaze to moan in pleasure as more of his shaft started to show Artican continued to lick slowly wrapping his tongue around it now and again as Fireblaze saw himself fully hard and grinned as he got up and motioned for Fireblaze to do the same as Fireblaze got up he wondered what Artican would do he soon felt something press against his tail causing him to moan out as Artican slide his rock hard self into Fireblaze causing him to whimper slight at first as Artican got his full length in before pulling out and thrusting back in the pain Fireblaze felt soon turned into pleasure as his moans grew and grinned as his tail moved around Artican's tailhole in returned caused Artican to moan softly as Fireblaze slid his tail into Artican with a grin as he felt Artican's thrusts become faster and harder as his tail kept up with Artican's thrusts

"Well I guess… now we really are… the same." Fireblaze panted and saw Artican nod as he felt Artican's shaft throb in his tailhole as he moaned deeply in pleasure but heard Artican let out a roar and release himself deep into Fireblaze causing them both to roar out. They both panted with smiles of love to each other and their eyes showing it Artican than grin and tackeled Fireblaze to the floor and smiled grabbing his shaft with a paw as he slowly began to paw his lover off Artican continues as he leaned down and slowly licked at the tip as Fireblaze shuddered and soon roared out and let his climax out over Artican's face as he murred with a smile.

"wow that feels so nice and good aim to if you don't mind me asking was that your first time?"

Fireblaze nodded and blushed deeply as he laid back with a smile as he closed his eyes as Artican cleaned himself off there was one more thing Artican had in mind before they slept as he smirked and walked behind where Fireblaze was laying.

"Hey Blaze think we can do one more thing?"

Fireblaze's eyes opened as he grinned. "of course love just name what you'd like."

Artican blushed deeply as he moved his body over Fireblaze's as his head went to his lovers toes and took in the scent with a pleasant murr Fireblaze smirked getting the idea of what his lover wanted as he felt a slick and went object on his toes as he shivered slightly knowing it was Artican's tongue as he murred and started to do the same to Artican letting his tongue go between his toes and soon they both had each others toes in their muzzles sucking on them as they panted and moaned in delight from the feeling as they kept at the same pace on each other as they shivered and both shot out another climax of cum onto each other as they soon fell asleep still having each others toes in their muzzles and seed covering their chests.

**Alright for anyone who's curious this chapter is using both mine and my bf's characters hope you all enjoyed the long chapter and stay tuned for more and I am also accepting anonymous reviews so please R&R flames gladly accepted for this chapter and also happy Easter to everyone.**


End file.
